


[GGAD]幻影移形（ABO）

by lesliecaviezel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 05:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16780399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesliecaviezel/pseuds/lesliecaviezel
Summary: 简介: 邓不利多跑了，某种意义上可以这样说。（AD战败梗）





	[GGAD]幻影移形（ABO）

**Author's Note:**

> 作者:溜达（Люда） 
> 
> 设定: AD被GG上环以后关起来监视居住了。  
> AD的手铐没有完全限制魔力，主要为监控&定位功能。（毕竟按理说AD在人家地盘上搁哪儿也搞不到根魔杖）

正文

从文达•罗塞尔鞋跟的慌乱响声与鬓角滴落的雨珠中，格林德沃就已然觉出大事不妙。于魔法部外的瓢泼大雨穿行而来，她甚至无暇给自己施一个干燥咒。

"先生，是邓不利多教授，"文达大口喘气，"他幻影移形了！"

格林德沃猛地停住脚步。"什么...他哪里来的魔杖？不，这不是重点，我要你们立刻查出邓不利多在哪！"

文达竭力稳住声线:"是，先生，我们已经在查了。手铐可以追踪到他施的每一道魔咒，包括他幻影移形的位置，只是还需要一点时间。"

格林德沃按捺着内心的焦躁，颔首示意文达退下。他快步走向如今已属于他的部长办公室，随手挥开了门。

格林德沃愣在了门口。地上是散乱的纸张，打翻的烛台，文件与信件七零八落，满地都是。办公桌上几乎一干二净，除了一一

中年omega就这样坐在格林德沃办公桌上，一只脚踏着桌沿，另一只足尖轻轻点地。他看起来有些心不在焉，也许是难以集中注意力的缘故。定睛看去，omega脸上泛着不正常的红晕，双手无意识地撕扯着衬衫的领口。

"邓不利多。"

格林德沃深吸一口气，熟悉的信息素味道让他的感官有一瞬间的过载。

紧接着格林德沃便对邓不利多贸然举动的缘由有了头绪。算起来，自从整个英国魔法世界向格林德沃屈膝，伟大的阿不思•邓不利多被囚禁以后，圣人邓不利多，同时也是黑魔王的omega邓不利多一一有多久没陷入他应得的情热当中了？邓不利多已经有多久都死死咬紧他的嘴唇，只因不愿与他共享伟大利益的昔日爱人再讲一句话？

如今一切都迎刃而解一一或许。失去了抑制剂的保护，这是哪怕世上最顽强的omega也无法抗拒的本能。

"阿不思，我很意外在这种时刻你竟会首先想到来找我...还是以这种意外的方式...而不是试图自己扛着，最后迫得我不得不亲自去帮你解决问题。"格林德沃勾起唇角，饶有兴趣地注视着邓不利多双腿间一块隐秘的水渍。

"废话少说...盖勒特......你到底要不要过来？"omega鞋尖一扫，一个墨水瓶应声落地。格林德沃舔舔嘴唇，大步上前，门在身后砰地锁上。

"你湿透了，阿不思。"

邓不利多的回应就是一把拽下了格林德沃的裤腰。格林德沃捉住那只作乱的手，覆上身前:"看看你，阿尔，看看你把我们都弄成什么样子了。"

格林德沃同时松开邓不利多的手与裤带，欺身而上。松垮的裤腰很好剥落，上好的灰色面料被omega的扭动搓揉得布满褶皱，深色的濡湿痕迹交杂遍布。

他的阿不思真是里里外外都湿的一塌糊涂。

格林德沃揽过邓不利多的脖颈，吻上对方微微张开的唇，湿滑的舌交缠着，激起omega一阵颤栗。格林德沃顺着邓不利多脊背的弧线抚下，在隆起的臀部不知轻重地一按，顺势挤入紧合的甬道。邓不利多在格林德沃抚摩下的身体瞬时紧绷，喉间逸出几不可闻的哭音。

"你准备好了，阿尔？准备好与我站在一起。"

格林德沃用的是肯定句。他分开邓不利多的双腿，用力顶入。他能感到他的omega身子一僵，锢着手铐的双手竟违背本能无力地推拒alpha的胸膛。格林德沃心生不悦，他推散了桌上杂乱的书堆，任书本铺陈在邓不利多身下，重重压了上去，制住了omega的挣扎。

"你只能是我的，阿尔，承认吧，你无路可逃。"格林德沃贴近邓不利多脆弱的侧颈，苍白的皮肤下映出青紫的动脉。他舔舐着，感受生命在血管中涌动，在他舌下规律地搏动。 阿不思的血，诱人而又强大，曾与盖勒特殷红的鲜血水乳交融，烙下牢不可破的盟约。

盟约已破，过去的烙印却像幽灵持久盘桓，低语着见不得光的幽深往事。鲜血缔结的约定总会有迹可循，即使"背叛"扭结了其中大部分。格林德沃的舌游走到旧日标记留下的伤疤，温柔又残忍地以舌尖描绘伤疤的形状。不顾omega低低呜咽，格林德沃的牙齿刺破腺体上方薄弱的皮肤，鲜血渗出，一片腥甜。

"阿尔，用你的血...立下新的誓约。"格林德沃喘息着，身下加快推挤，一次次顶撞着柔软的内壁。他在邓不利多体内膨胀成结，锁住了他的omega，生生逼出一声惊喘。邓不利多后仰着头，双眼紧闭，唇角泄出破碎的呻吟。"盖尔......"邓不利多迷蒙地唤着，指尖摸索着探向不知何处。

格林德沃握住邓不利多伸出的手，十指相扣。他俯身，吻去邓不利多眼角两行清泪:"别担心，阿尔。就是一个标记而已，以前也经历过，不会有事的....."

格林德沃最后冲撞几下，抚慰着邓不利多因高潮攥得指节发白的右手，在omega绯红的脸色中与意乱情迷的呻吟中，释放在了邓不利多体内。

纷乱的脚步声停在了门外。"先生，我们查到，邓不利多教授幻影移形的位置是您的办公......"文达的话语戛然而止。

信息素的味道是门缝与魔法都阻绝不住的。

"感谢你，罗塞尔女士，我知道了。"格林德沃掩饰不住嘴角的笑意。

脚步声越来越远，格林德沃几乎算是轻柔地拨开邓不利多额上一绺汗湿的碎发。

"我想先回去，盖尔，而且我还要接着幻影移形。"还沉浸在情潮余波中的omega斜靠在格林德沃的胸膛上。

"可以，但这回我会派人送你。"

"去吧。"

"请讲。"格林德沃平静地望着文达展开的一卷羊皮纸。

"先生，我们发现邓不利多教授幻影移形了三次。"

"没错，后一次是我让他......"格林德沃话音未落，文达惊诧地看着她的主人倏地站起，在办公桌上的一沓信件底部来回翻找。他反复找了几遍，搜寻越发仔细，却依旧两手空空。

许久，格林德沃淡淡道:"信不见了。看来我们的计划需要稍加些更改。果不其然......不愧是伟大的阿不思•邓不利多。"

文达抬眼，正要询问接下来的行动。

"不过也好，虽然改动全盘计划有些艰难，但是不要声张，将计就计的话，也许能将叛党一网打尽，尤其是那对流亡在外的斯卡曼德兄弟。"

格林德沃忽然顿了顿:"这样下次阿不思再来我办公室做这种事的时候......才更加名正言顺，是不是呢。"alpha的手指轻轻划过桌面上暧昧的水痕。

  
湿冷的屋檐下，雨帘内，仿佛与世隔绝。

"纽特，信笺拿到了，不出所料里面是你们需要知道的所有计划。"邓不利多从马甲内层抽出带着体温的信封，"但，即使傲慢蒙蔽了格林德沃的视野，他也迟早会对此一清二楚。切记出其不意，不要按照常理......"

邓不利多没能把话说完。他脸色潮红，似是体力不支，臀部禁不住倚在了冰冷潮湿的石墙上，印下一滩水渍。

纽特慌忙接过信笺揣好，伸手欲扶:"教授，您还好吗？您现在就跟我逃走吧，那个，那个手环上的束缚咒还是追踪咒，我能解开的！"

邓不利多喘息几声，用握魔杖的手撑着石墙直起上身，左手拔出另一根魔杖，顺势放进纽特伸来的手中。

"到了我这个地步，大概再也称不上有什么是'还好'的了...再说，我还有事情要做......"邓不利多抚摸着腕上魔咒凝结而成的手铐。"快走吧，纽特，时间来不及的，我的失踪警报已经响起了。谢谢你们的人送来的魔杖，我想这种情形下它还是暂且由你们保管比较好。"

见纽特还是满脸不安，邓不利多挥了挥手里根部虬曲的魔杖:"别担心我，返程后我还来得及把它放回格林德沃的办公桌。倒是你们，万万小心。代我向你哥哥问好。再会，纽特。"

随着一声轻响，邓不利多攥着魔杖消失不见。一阵冷风刮过，空气中瞬间飘散的信息素也好像从未存在过一样。

纽特叹了口气，是时候离开了。

"幻影移形。"

**Author's Note:**

> 无望即希望。


End file.
